cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cecilie-Centered Oneshot
Cecilie walked down the corridor to the Library. That Winston guy was quite interesting. He was the first to notice her and even promised to stop ignoring her. She shrugged the thoughts of Winston off her mind as she pushed open the doors of the Library. As always, nobody noticed her presence as she hurried to her secluded spot near the back of the Library. It was surrounded by shelves and was out of view, which was why Cecilie favoured it. Cecilie sat down on a chair and put her book bag on the desk. She pulled out a notebook and flipped it open. Flipping through some pages, she landed on the most recently written page. Tracing the words with her fingers, she nodded and then pulled a book out of one of the shelves. She opened it and started to flip it's pages. She found the page she was looking for and pulled out of her bag an inkwell and a quill. She dipped her quill in the ink and started to write. From afar, one might think that she was just another student studying about a certain subject, but in reality, she wasn't. The book she was copying from wasn't a Third year book. It was a 6th Year Transfiguration theory book. Now, it was a bit too advanced for a girl her age but Cecilie has been studying this subject since she was 9. Sounds of a quill scratching parchment filled the little secluded corner in the library until it was joined by chattering sounds of female students. "Have you heard? There's gonna be a Yule Ball this Christmas break!" One of them said. "Really? I thought it could only be held during a Triwizard Tournament." Another commented. "I'm serious. I've also heard that 3rd Years can join in." Cecilie's right eye twitched out of annoyance. '' 'Great,' '' she thought. '' 'Out of all the places of this huge library, they just had to choose this place.' '' Cecilie blocked out their voices as she concentrated on the sound of her quill scratching the parchment. '' 'Yule Ball, huh?' '' The thought ran in her mind. '' 'I've never been to a ball. Maybe I could try attending, only I'm going to go stag.' '' She continued to write 3 more pages of Transfiguration theory before she closed her notebook after drying the ink. She gathered her things and put the book back to its place before standing up. After making sure there were no traces of a student being here, she stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the Library. She walked to the Owlery, intending to send her mom her weekly letter. She passed groups of students chattering about the Yule Ball or the latest Quidditch match or other things. She continued on walking, passing students who she ignored. She finally arrived at the base of the Owlery and started to climb up the stairs, her black robes waving behind her as she hurried up the stairs. '''I swear, these people who thought of making students wear long robes in a school full of long staircases are complete nutters.' '' She thought angrily as she almost tripped on her robes. She finally arrived at the Owlery. She put her bag down on a clean area on the floor and pulled out a roll of parchment, an inkwell, and a quill. She sat down cross-legged and started to write. She wrote about the lessons of the week, the activities around school, and her progress in school. She also wrote about the first person to notice her and the Yule Ball. A hoot interrupted her and she looked up just in time to see a brown coloured owl land before her. She smiled a little. "Hello, Amaryl." She greeted her pet owl. The owl hooted back. Cecilie reached in her bag and brought out an owl treat, which she gave to Amaryl. Amaryl hooted appreciatively and ate it. "This will be finished in a moment." Cecilie said and went back to her writing. A moment later, Cecilie finished writing, sprinkled some sand to dry the ink, and rolled the parchment, using a lavender ribbon to tie it close and finally tied it on Amaryl's leg. "Send it straight to home. Don't let anyone other than mom, grandma, and grandpa get that letter." She instructed her. Amaryl nodded and flew off. Cecilie stood up and gathered her things. She brushed off dust on her skirt and exited the Owlery. She then hurried off to the Slytherin Dungeons. ---- Arriving in her dorm, she set her bag down and took off her robes and tie. She set them on her bed, grabbed some clothes from her trunk, and hurried to the bathrooms where she changed her clothes. After changing, she quickly put her uniform in her trunk and went to sit on her bed, closing the curtains. She got her notebook and started to read what she copied. '' 'When I finish the 7th year theory, I'm going to brew the potion to find out my Animagus form at home in summer.' '' She thought. When she finished reading, she closed the notebook and started to do her homework. Two hours later, she finished the homeworks and climbed to bed. Category:DARP Category:Oneshots Category:Cecilie Eskildsen